Tears of Sadness
by MyxPassionxIsxWriting
Summary: I couldn’t believe it. I didn’t want to believe it. I doubt I ever will believe it. My best friend, whom I’ve done everything with, was in the hospital. In a coma. All because of a stupid argument we had earlier. OneShot.First FanFic ever.Go easy on me.


Tears of Sadness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. I doubt I ever will believe it. My best friend, whom I've done _everything_ with, was in the hospital. In a coma. All because of a stupid argument we had earlier. I'll tell you the whole story.

I was in my bedroom, listening to music on my iPod. I was beyond bored, so I decided to call Miley , my BFF. I heard the phone ring once, twice, three times. Soon, she picked up. "Hi. Who's this?"

"Hey, Miley. It's me, Lilly. I was wondering. Wanna go over to the beach and swim. I'm sooo bored."

"Yeah, sure, Lilly. That'll be great. I'll meet you in 20 minutes. Byeཀ"

"Bye." I put the phone back to recharge. I went to my closet to find my best bikini. After all, you always have to be in style. I soon found it. It laid on my bed in all its glory. It was yellow and white with a dove on the bottom half. Soon, I was wearing it and was on my way to my beach for a day off swimming.

I soon reached the beach and found out that Miley was there already. I ran up to her and hugged her. "Hey. What's up?" I told her.

"Nothing much. You?" she responded.

"Nothing. I'm just beyond bored." I laughed. "Wanna search for sea glass?" I suggested.

"Yeah. Sure." she said. She was smiling brilliantly and so was I. This was probably my favourite thing to do on weekends. Hang around with Miley . She was my best friend. Little did I know that I would never see her again in my life and that would be the last weekend I would hang out with her.

"Hey Lilly. Lilly!" I realized she was calling me. I snapped out my trance. "Yeah?" I said to her. "Didn't you hear me? I said that this sea glass over hear looks like Abraham Lincoln. I looked at it and saw that she was correct. "Wow. Your right! We should give this to the museum.

"Umm..no. I think we should charge people to see it." said Miley

"Huh? Now way, jose. People should see this for free." I said back

"No...we're going to charge people to see it ,she snapped.

"Miley! No! We're going to give this to the museum!" I snapped back at her.

"Charge!"

"Museum!"

"Charge!"

"Museum!"

"You know what. Lilly? You were always disagreeable!" yelled Miley

"You're the one disagreeable!" I yelled back at her.

"I guess we shouldn't be friends!"

"Yeah, I guess so!"

I walked back home in anger. "She's so disagreeable!" I muttered loudly to myself. I walked into my home and slammed the door. I did the same thing when I got to my room. I jumped on my bed and screamed into a pillow. Tears streamed down my face. A while later, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was feeling better. I decided to call Miley so I could apologize to her. When I called her home, her brother Jackson picked up. "Hey, Lilly." his voice sounded funny, like he was crying ir something. "Jackson, can I talk to Miley please? I need to say something to her." Jackson began sniffling."Jackson? Are you crying? Jackson, what's wrong?" I had a funny feeling in my stomach. "Lilly..Miley can't talk to you. She won't ever talk to you again." "Why?" I was afraid to ask. I hoped with all my heart that she was just angry with me and that was it. "She..she was walking back home she was so angry that she didn't notice that a car was heading her way. When she heard the car, It was too late and it ran over her. We tried to take her to the hospital in time, but it was too late. She slipped into a coma." here, Jackson stopped and his voice was trembled so I could tell he was crying. I didn't waste any time coming to Miley's house. I rode to the hospital with them and walked into her room. I looked at her and with that one glance, I realized it. The truth sank into me. I was the cause of her tragedy. If I just agreed with her, this wouldn't have happened. I fell to the floor and sobbed. When I saw her again, I saw that the color drained out of her face. Her eyes were closed. I felt devastated. I had caused this. I walked up to her bed and whispered. "I'm sorry, Miley. I should have never yelled at you. I'll always be your friend. I hope it's the same with me. Bye" I walked out of the hospital room.

I felt like dyeing. I couldn't live without Miley. Who was going to help me get the latest fashion styles? Who was going talk to me about my crush on Jake Ryan? And worst of all, who was going to be there for me when I needed help? I felt tears stream down my face. I was miserable. I'm not sure who I'm going to be with now. I just know one thing. Wherever you are, I hope your happy, Miley.

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. It was sad. I felt like writing it because it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Look out for future stories. By the by, why don't you review this story? Pretty please with cherries on top?


End file.
